


7 Minutes with Mikasa

by Grey4121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, Other, Party, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey4121/pseuds/Grey4121
Summary: "I dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with our star player Mikasa."Mikasa.Mikasa Ackerman.The name kept playing over and over in your head.7 minutes in heaven with Mikasa.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 50





	7 Minutes with Mikasa

"Hey y/n I heard Connie's throwing a party tomorrow night after the football game we should definitely go." Ymir suggested sitting next to you on your bed.  
It was Thursday night and you and Ymir were supposed to be studying but knowing Ymir that's not happening at all.   
Why you even bother trying to study with her is beyond you.  
"That actually sounds fun. Connie throws the best parties around and it's our senior year so we should definitely go all out." You replied.   
The last party Connie threw you barely even remembered it.   
Only that were dragged out of the house by Ymir and ended up in Historia's bed in clothes that definitely weren't yours.  
Luckily Ymir explained that nothing bad happened you just couldn't hold your alcohol and had to go home before you tried to seduce everyone in your path.  
Apparently you're a flirty drunk.   
"Great after the game we can catch a ride with Jean and Sasha. Historia's gonna come later after changing from cheering so we'll see her there." Ymir explained casually walking over to the TV and turning it on.   
Studying was never going to happen. 

"Hey y/n you're coming to my party tonight right!" Connie's asked excitingly bouncing up to in the hallway.   
"Of course Connie I wouldn't miss it for the world. I just know the Titans are gonna win tonight!" You replied back cheerfully.  
Connie was seriously one of the best guys around and knowing you two were good enough friends for him to personally ask you if you would be there made your whole day so much better.  
After saying bye to Connie you made your way down the hallway to see the football players cheering their way through the halls.   
"WE ARE TITANS! TITANS! TITANS!" You heard the players and the students yell.   
The loudest one was Reiner Braun; the football co-captain.   
Beside him was Mikasa Ackerman; the football captain.   
Mikasa wasn't loud like Reiner but she did have a huge smile on her face watching her teammates and fans cheering around her.  
Mikasa was the captain for a reason making victory after victory for the Titans.  
She was like a soldier on the field and her incredible strength to get back up after getting tackled by a 6 foot 100 something pound guy was extremely hot to you.   
With a victory for this last game it could mean a chance at the play offs.   
You smiled as you made your way past the yelling students.   
You briefly made eye contact with Mikasa but looked away before hurrying to your classroom.  
Even though you didn't care for football or any sport really seeing everyone so happy made it bearable for you.   
Especially since an after party was in the mix too.

"WE WON BITCHES! AFTER PARTY AT MY HOUSE! I'LL SEE YALL THERE!" Connie screamed as everyone started to make there way out the stands.   
Everyone cheered back excited to have an iconic Connie party after today's win.  
The Titans had won the game meaning that playoffs were in the grasp.   
Mikasa had scored the winning touchdown and everyone on the field was going wild.   
Lifting her up into the air and carrying her back into school all while cheering her name.  
It was adorable seeing her face blush and trying to make everyone stop looking at her.   
"Let's go bitch! We're gonna help Connie set up the rest of the party!" Ymir explained excitingly running ahead of you to Jean who was leaning against his car.  
"Let's go you two. The Titans won so we needa hurry up and set up the rest of the party before everyone shows up." Jean said opening the car door for you.   
Sasha was already inside sipping on her soda and bouncing her legs up and down.  
After getting to Connie's and helping him set up what was left of the party everyone started to pour in.  
Students after students, player after players even just random strangers made their way to Connie's party.

After a couple drinks, a few dances, and some random flirting you somehow found yourself in between Connie and Jean on the living room floor playing truth or dare.  
How you got here you have no idea.   
"Y/n truth or dare?" Ymir asked smiling devilishly at you.  
You knew damn well that whatever choice you made Ymir was not gonna let you go down easily.  
It was better to get it over with when you were at her mercy.   
"I chose dare." You replied staring her down.   
Ymir's stare didn't waver from you.   
Not even as the words came out of her mouth.   
You didn't know even know if you had her right until you were being dragged by rough hands to a closet door.  
"I dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with our star player Mikasa."   
Mikasa.  
Mikasa Ackerman.  
The name kept playing over and over in your head.   
7 minutes in heaven with Mikasa.  
"Y/n are you.. uh okay?" Mikasa asked timidly staring down at the floor.  
When her words hit you it was like reality finally came back to you.  
Not even wasting any time you grabbed the back of Mikasa's neck and forcefully kissed her.  
It felt so good to kiss her.  
Lips you had longed for but never thought you'd get the chance to touch.  
Realizing this was something you were okay with Mikasa's kissed you back just as rough.  
Moving your hands from her neck to the edge of her shirt you immediately took it off her.  
Mikasa was ripped.  
Her body was something you had always wanted to see and now finally having it you didn't wanna waste any time.  
But Mikasa wasn't about to let you be in charge.  
Slamming you into the wall Mikasa started trailing down your neck stopping to give you a hickey.  
Not even giving you time to process Mikasa took your shirt off and was already unbuttoning your pants.  
Everything was going so fast but you didn't care all you wanted was to feel Mikasa touch you all over.  
You've never wanted anything more in that moment.   
Now being only in your bra and underwear Mikasa leaned in and gave you a deep kiss.  
You weren't expecting it but relaxed quickly into the kiss.  
Mikasa undid your bra strap and took your left boob in her mouth playing with your right in her hand.  
Mikasa wet tongue twirled around your nipple. Sucking and licking and massaging and flicking you already felt your whole body starting to radiate heat.  
You wanted Mikasa inside of you so bad.  
"Mikasa please."   
You never begged before but her tongue would be so much better inside of you.  
"If you ask again with words I'll be glad to help you out." She replied stopping her assault on your boobs.  
"I need you. Please. Inside of me."   
Mikasa immediately brought herself down.   
She ran a finger over your soaking wet underwear.   
"Already so wet for me." She purred taking your underwater off and immediately sticking her finger inside of you.  
Not expecting the sudden intrusion you gripped Mikasa's shoulders digging your nails into her skin.  
Not seeming to care at all Mikasa kept her pace with her finger now adding another one in.  
It felt so good you couldn't help the moans that escaped your mouth.  
You didn't care that you were in the middle of a party and that everyone was probably waiting for the both of you to come out.  
Hell 7 minutes probably already passed but you didn't care.  
All you wanted was Mikasa to keep fucking you.  
Mikasa tongue suddenly licked up your sex and without a warning her tongue slipped inside of you.  
"Fuck!" You moaned out.  
Your nails ran down Mikasa's shoulder blades.  
You were sure it was gonna started bleeding soon but Mikasa didn't seem to notice.   
She kept her fingers and tongue pumping in and out of you at a constant speed not letting up at all.  
You were so close to climaxing when she suddenly stopped.  
Pulling her fingers out of you Mikasa stopped up and swiftly brought you in for a kiss.  
Whimpering you kissed her back.  
Grabbing her hand you tried to make her go back to fucking you but she only pinned your hands against the wall.  
"If you wanna cum you have to ask baby." Mikasa whispered in your ear running her fingers down your side.   
God you needed her to finish you were so close.   
"Please Mikasa." You begged but Mikasa wasn't letting up.  
"Please what?" She asked twirling your nipple with her free hand.  
"Please make me cum." You whispered out.   
Mikasa finally entered her fingers back inside and fucked your harder then before.   
She was going faster. Keeping your hands pinned against the wall you could only throw your head back as Mikasa fucked you.  
"Mikasa!" You moaned orgasaming all over Mikasa's hand.   
Taking her fingers out Mikasa licked her hand clean while making direct eye contact with you.  
Trying to look away Mikasa grabbed your chin and brought your lips together.  
Tasting yourself on her mouth you moaned into the kiss.   
You were blushing so hard when Mikasa reached down and started to help you get dressed.   
You didn't know why but her helping you dress after sex was the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done.   
"I think we should get back to the party. I'm pretty sure its been longer then 7 minutes." Mikasa stated grabbing her shirt from the floor.  
When she bent down you saw the marks you left on her back but decided against telling her.   
She'll figure it out sooner or later.  
Walking out the closet Mikasa took your hand and turned you to face her.  
Mikasa gave you a quick kiss and asked you on a date.  
You were surprised but immediately replied yes and hugged her.  
Parting ways Mikasa went to the kitchen to look for her friends and you made your way to the living room.   
You found Ymir with a drunk Historia on her lap.  
Not even making eye contact you sat down next to her took her drink and chugged it.  
"Best party ever."


End file.
